Where's The Fun in That?
by Rorschach1011
Summary: Karla fights her long time nemesis Axel Foley. She has him fight right where she wants him. She could kill him, but where's the fun in that?


Karla should be worried, but she wasn't. For some reason she didn't believe the cops were competent enough to connect her to any of the crimes. And for the fact that Max made it a point to eliminate all connections associated with them, made her feel very comfortable that she would get away with it. Max had began trading the money for diamonds, since you could import diamonds over the border, but not cash. Karla began to smile at her new future.

She laid in bed with the mastermind, Maxwell Dent. "Some mastermind," she thought. "I am the one doing all the work". Not that Karla would ever complain, she never did anything she didn't want to do. Karla enjoyed her killings, considered it an art. Each killer proved that she was the best at what she did. Some had considered her cold and heartless, but Karla saw the world as an overpopulated place. Who would miss a few cops? A few husbands and fathers?

"When do we leave?" she said.

"6:00 AM flight," Max said.

Karla groaned. "Why do we have to leave so early?" she said.

"We can't risk any complications during the mission. Axel Foley is still suspicious" – Max said.

Karla laughed. The thought of Axel Foley taking her down was hysterical. "Mr. Foley?! He has nothing."

"Still we can't help, but be cautious" – Max said.

"You know if it's going to bother you I can kill him for you," – Karla said.

"Too risky. He has been to our club. We have spoken in public. We can't have anyone looking at our business and a cop's death would do just that." – Maxwell said.

"He's just one cop. What's he going to do?" – Karla said.

"Your right. As always." – Max said. "So what are we doing for the rest of the night"?

Karla smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"I think you know." – Max

Karla straddled Max and began to unbutton his shirt. What a night they were going to have.

Karla woke up at 5:30…it turns out Max wasn't as great as she had remembered and was a little restless last night. She got on red leather dress…it wasn't the best attire for battle, but it seemed to distract the weaker sex.

Karla loaded her pistol…hopefully she wouldn't need it, but it didn't hurt to prepare. Max entered the bedroom and grabbed Karla.

"Foley's here! Him and two other cops" – Max

"I'll take care of them" – Karla

"NO! We're getting out of here. There is a copter on the roof, we can make our escape there." – Max

"Are you really afraid of Foley?" – Karla

Max looked a little defensive. Karla realized the reason she always stole the money…Max was afraid. "No…it's just…too risky. There is 500,000 dollars in the safe next to the bar. The combination is 4-2-0. Get the funds while I get the copter running."

"You won't leave with me. Will you?" – Karla said seductively.

"Never" – Max gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then made his leave. Karla doubted Max would wait for her if it meant saving his skin. Maybe after they escape, Karla would kill Max and take the money for herself.

Karla went to the safe and got the money. She heard gunshots down the hall. Foley and his men were making mincemeat out of Max's men. She would like to intervene, but Max gave her an order. She'll kill them after the job is done. Karla was a bit worried she would run into one of them on the way to the copter, but she didn't have her gun out and she couldn't believe Foley or his cops would kill a woman in cold blood. Especially one that looked like her.

Karla made her way to the roof uninterrupted, but the copter was already up in the air.

"Throw the money!" – Max. Karla did so.

"How will I get up?" – Karla said. She looked at her attire and couldn't make a high jump in heels.

"I'm sorry my dear," – Max said. He motioned for the pilot to fly the copter.

Something snapped in Karla. Karla took out her Desert Eagle and fired at Max and his helicopter. Max hid in his copter like a coward. Then an RPG hit the copter and exploded in a fireball, crashing to the ground below. Karla was a little shocked; one of Foley's cop buddy's was holding a bazooka. He was celebrating over Max's death.

'They must believe I am dead too, since I followed him around like a dog' – Karla thought with disgust. 'I am going to do what I do best…those cops are dead'.

She went downstairs and saw Foley going through Max's things…got himself a Rolex. Foley's back was turned and apparently was unaware of Karla's presence and she fired. The bullet hit Foley in the back of shoulder an inch away from his heart, not a fatal blow, but he'll bleed. Foley gained his senses and saw Karla coming. He reached for his gun.

"Toss it" – Karla

Foley didn't see a way for him to fire without Karla blowing his head off, so he tossed the gun. Karla thought about killing him and hunting down his cohorts…but then where's the fun it that.

"If your gonna kill me…kill me" – Foley

"Kill you? Now why would I do that when I could have fun with you" – Karla, stroking Foley's hair.

Foley looked bug-eyed. He really wanted to fuck Karla, but wanted to kill her just as much. After all the cops she killed...six was it?

Karla began to unzip his pants. She gave Foley a parody of a kiss...she was having a lot of fun. Foley tried to keep his erection down, but to no avail. Karla ran her fingers through Foley's hair, but to know avail. She wasn't wearing any panties so she impaled herself right on Foley's dick. She gave out a soft moan.

"I thought black men were supposed to be…bigger" – Karla said with a snicker.

"It's not the size…it's what you do with it. Are we really doing this?" – Foley said.

"What the hell do you think? You're fucking inside me…" – Karla said with a smile.

"Well…if we're going to do this…we're gonna do it right." – Foley said.

Foley grabbed Karla and threw her dress over her head. Karla was shocked when by his act of desire, but enjoyed it even more. It was nice for Karla to have a lover gain control. Not that it would stay that way for long.

Foley's hands admired Karla's nice tall body, going up and down…feeling her nice soft skin. He seemed to be admiring her breast for the most part, seemed a little hesitant at first…after all Karla was a killer. One wrong move and Karla would blast him into eternity. Karla saw his admiration and placed his hands right on her breasts with fire in her eyes. Karla kissed him with passion this time, but as much of a parody as the first one.

Foley was lasting much longer than expected and was ending up being a very competent lover. However, she could tell Foley was close…she saw her gun laying on the ground. She kissed Foley again, this time to distract him so she could grab her gun. As her and Foley both orgasmed, Karla held her gun right next to Foley's head. His eyes were closed, so he didn't know what she was doing till it was too late.

"Goodbye Mr. Foley" – Karla said.

Click. Empty. Karla knew she hadn't fired that many. Something was up.

"Oh look at that. I didn't think you wanted to use that again, so I removed the clip" – Foley said. Showing her the evidence first hand. The clip to her gun. He removed it when she was distracted.

Foley raised a gun of his own and pointed straight Karla. She was toast.

"You couldn't. You wouldn't. Not after what we just di-" Karla was interrupted mid-sentence, Foley shot her six times in the chest.

"All's fair in love and war bitch" – Foley said.

Foley got back up and put his pants back on. Still aching from his gun shot to the shoulder. He needed to get to a hospital. Rosewood and Taggart both stood smiling at Foley.

"How long have you been standing there? – Foley said.

"Just long enough" – Rosewood said.

"Did you see?" - Foley said.

"Yes, we did…all of it," – Taggart said.

"And you just stood there? That bitch could've blasted my head off", - Foley said.

"You seemed to have it under control," – Rosewood said.

Loud moaning began….Karla was still alive, but barely…she had lost a significant amount of blood. All of Foley's shots missed her head and other vital organs, but one of the bullets most have hit her spine or something, because she wasn't moving.

"Should we put her down," – Taggart said raising one of his guns.

"No, let her bleed out…she needs to pay for killing those cops. Nothing but a sweet agonizing death for her," – Foley.

Taggart and Rosewood left. They saw other cop cars coming and went to talk down the chief. Karla had lost all vocal capacity by this point and was close to rigor mortus.

"Gotta say…you were a good fuck. Too bad you're an evil bitch – Foley said…kicking Karla in the ribs and crushing a few of them. Karla screamed in pain. However, this was only brief as she started to fade. A couple seconds later she was gone…

It was only until after Karla died that Foley noticed that she was completely naked and had his DNA all over her. Damn…how was he going to explain this to the chief.


End file.
